Satin Struthers
Satin Struthers is the main antagonist in the 1976 film Sparkle, and the 2012 version of the same name. He was portrayed by Tony King in the 1976 version and Mike Epps in 2012 version. History 1976 Version Satin is first seen betting on a fight between two chickens but a friend of his introduces him to Levi and he hires him as one of his bookies, Levi invites him to a show at a nightclub where his girlfriend Sister Williams and her sisters Delores and Sparkle perform, he accepts the invitation so he, his date and Levi go to see her and sister's performance Satin introduces himself to Sister and he is immediately attracted to her. He invites her to a party in which it angers his date Miss Tate, he physically assaults her but Levi doesn't defend her, he escorts her out of the dressing room, the next day Levis goes to his home, only to find out that he and Sister are now a couple, Levi complains some of the work he hire him to do as well as the pay but Satin bushes him off, on the night of the show? at her dressing room? Sparkle and Dolores notices a bruise on Sister's face. They immediately along with Sister's drug use knew that Satin was up to no good and after their final performance at the night club? their mother warn her about his reputation but because he is rich and she loved him? she didn't listen to her and she moves out of her mothers home and into his house, the relationship didn't get any better as she hoped, he continues to physically and verbally abuse her. Satin after learning that someone called the police on his "pick up" in which Levi was arrested for? he confronts Stix about it but Stix denies it and he fights him off but the knife goes his rib causing Stix's to win the fight! 2012 Version In the 2012 version, Satin works as a comedian who makes TV appearances on shows directed to white people but unfortunately for him? most African American people in New York find his jokes offensive, at a restaurant? he sees Tammy "Sister" Anderson on a date with Levi but he makes fun of Levi after he gives her a box with a picture of a ring on a newspaper and he takes a picture of her as she and Levi leave the restaurant. He goes to Sister, Dolores and Sparkle's first performance but attracted to Sister? he wouldn't let Levi in his entourage but Satin's date along with the dates of the other men in the club leave the club because of the jealousy of her.things get nasty between him and Levi when while in the dressing room she shares with her sisters gives her the ring Levi promised to give her. Causing her to dump him and begin a relationship with Satin, this move angers Levi and as he attack him? Stix stops him and convinces him that Sister wasn't worth fighting for and that he should move on but Levi's anger turns towards him for not defending him against Satin, Sister accepting his ring disgust the sisters too because they knew Levi loved her but seeing that Satin can make a better life for her than Levi? she didn't care. One Sunday afternoon? Sister introduces him to her mother, Emma, a pastor and family friend Ms. Waters, the pastor confronts him about the jokes that he made about riots and how could he insult the African American people who caused them but Satin bushes him off, to make matters worse? he announced his engagement to Sister but Emma wasn't going to give him her blessing to marry her daughter, she insults both of them for it. Sister of course defends him in the conversation by telling her he goes to church sometimes but the conversation gets heated once Sister tells everybody about her having her at 16 years old and how difficult she, Delores and Sparkles childhoods were because she while Emma struggled with her addition to alcohol, after the fight? she moves out of Emma's house and in Satin's house but their relationship crumbles when Sister because of he abuses it? become cocaine addict. And his physical abuse towards her, just like the original film? Dolores and Sparkle are angered by the bruise on Sister's face while getting dress for a performance but this time the performance is on local television as an opening act for the late Aretha Franklin and after the performance and meeting with a record executive about a record deal backstage? the girls stand up to him, they try to convince her to leave him but she refused to. Meanwhile she sees Satin in the lobby were he and other people applaud her for her performance and she goes back home with him, Satin tells jokes at a night club but the people there wasn't amused by them, to make matters worse? Sister's ex-boyfriend Levi heckles him with his date, it enrages Satin but he is kicked out of the club for trying to fight him, Levi gives Sister a compliment. He takes his anger over Levi and his disappointing performance at the club out on Sister by beating her with belt and because of his beatings and her cocaine abuse plus her arriving at the meeting at Columbia Records high with bruises in her face? the executive there chose not to sign the group to the label in which upsets both Dolores and Sparkle. At he and Sister's home? the girls pack up her belongings without her permission but still convinced Emma wouldn't let her back in her home? she wouldn't leave so she fights Delores off her but still the girls were determined to take her back with them but things get ugly once Satin arrives home to see them but Sister tells him that they're trying get her to leave him but she won't. Sparkle tries to convince him that she isn't well and they're trying to get her help but Satin doesn't buy it and slaps Sparkle in front of his fiancée and her sister, Sister and Delores attacks him but Delores kills him by hitting him over the head with the fire iron, Delores tries to save his life by giving him CPR but it was too late. Sister makes the girls leave before the police arrive but because she saved her and Sparkle from Satin's abuse? she didn't tell the police that Delores took Satin's life so Sister was arrested and charged for manslaughter. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Lover Stealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Love Rivals